Camel Filters And Pheromones
Camel Filters And Pheromones 'is the 12th episode of Season 1, and the 12th episode overall. Plot Judith and Alan argue on Charlie’s lifestyle, and how it was affecting Jake. Alan and Charlie later decide to teach Jake not to blow things out of proportion. The next day, Berta’s cross-mood becomes a cause of concern for the brothers, and upon asking from her, they find out that she was forced to bring her granddaughter Prudence (Megan Fox) with her. Alan and Charlie initially think of her as a kid, but freak-out upon seeing that she's a attractive Lolita-esque sixteen-year-old girl. Jake, on the other hand, develops an instant crush on her, and tries to impress her with his Xbox, bringing her juice and keeping her company. When Prudence tries to hit on Charlie, Charlie claims that Rose is his girlfriend. Berta than departs for Charlie’s grocery shopping. As soon as she leaves, Prudence takes off her shirt to reveal a revealing striped bikini underneath, and starts sun-bathing on the deck where Jake follows her after. Judith suddenly arrives to give the book on which Jake had to do the book-report. Alan and Charlie save themselves from exposing Prudence just in the nick of the time. As the day ends, Berta and Prudence leave. The same night, Prudence arrives with her boyfriend / fiancée Freddie, and asks Charlie to stay the night over so that the couple could leave for Las Vegas tomorrow and get married. Over a heated discussion, where Charlie resents Prudence staying the night, Berta and Prudence’s mother Cheryl Ann reach the scenario, and take Prudence with them. The next day, Charlie and Alan ask Jake not to tell about Prudence to Judith. When Judith arrives and asks Jake about his weekend, Jake replies that Charlie has prohibited him to do so. Cast *Charlie Sheen *Jon Cryer *Angus T. Jones *Marin Hinkle *Melanie Lynskey Guest Starring *Megan Fox as Prudence *Noel Fisher as Freddie *Lisa Arning as Cheryl Ann Quotes Scene 1 meets Prudence, Berta's 16-year-old granddaughter *'Jake: Berta, does Prudence have a boyfriend? *'Berta:' Oh, honey, don't get me started. *'Jake:' What does that mean? *'Berta:' It means: If she gets a high school diploma before she gets a baby, she'll be the first one in the family. Scene 2 *'Alan:' Jake, come here, sit down. *'Jake:' Did I do something wrong? *'Charlie:' No, just sit down. We wanna talk to you about something. *'Jake down:' O.K. *'Alan:' Well Jake, you know how I always told you to tell your parents about what's happening and everything you've been doing. *'Jake:' Yeah. *'Alan: Well you...' *'Charlie:' You don't have to do that anymore. You're a big boy now and you, you don't have to do that now. *'Jake:' Why? *'Alan:' Well because, now that you're older, we feel that some things are best kept to yourself. *'Jake:' Or you just don't want mom to find out about Prudence. *'Charlie:' That too. *'Jake:' OK. *'Judith Enters:' Hi Jake, ready to go? *'Jake:' Sure. out with Judith *'Judith:' So how was your weekend? *'Jake:' Uncle Charlie says I don't have to tell you. Title quotation from Berta, describing Prudence's smell to Jake. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1